Demons and wizards
by little-faery
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! We have a Harry, a Ron and a Hermione. There's this weird new girl when they start their 6th year. And they have a new DADA teacher. There will be an old villain, and a new, unexpected one!
1. New year, new students, new teachers

Demons and Wizards  
  
written by: ^little_faery^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (they belong to JK Rowling, Iguess), except for Raven and Jekyll (well, she owns herself, but the things she does, all my idea!). Rating: PG-13 for swearing, but it may go to R in later chapters (because of sexscenes)  
  
A/N: It's not my fault I suddenly got this Harry Potter addiction. Blame the Jekyll, and J K Rowling. I haven't written fanfiction for a long time, and it's my first HP-fic, so be gentle. Or on the second thought, be fair, and let me know my weak spots. (ow, and yeah, the title is after the bandthing 'Demons and Wizards'. Their songs quite fit to some of the characters)  
  
-*-*-  
  
Chapter one: New year, new students, new teachers.  
  
'.they were all so cool. I really don't understand why we couldn't visit them earlier. I guess it's all because You-Know-Who is back.'  
  
'. and with that storm my whole room got soaked. The roof really needs some patching, but dad has no time to do it.'  
  
'. what do you mean, you didn't look into our new books? I won't say I know them by heart, but I read every word!'  
  
They were just in the train for 5 minutes and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville sitting in a compartment, talking and chatting like there had been no vacation at all (except that they were talking about it). Well, Harry didn't talk that much, he had become much more quiet after the death of Sirius last year.  
  
'Can I join?'  
  
The four friends looked up and stared at the door of the compartment. There stood a black-haired girl, probably new because they had never seen her before, but she was too old to be a first year-student...  
  
'Yeah, sure,' Ron said, while removing his bag from one of the seats.  
  
She walked in, sat down, put her bag between her legs, grabbed a book out of it and started to read. The four friends looked at each other. 'Weird!' their faces said. But they resumed with what they were doing. Neville told Ron about his holiday (he had been visiting a lot of old wizard friends of his grandma and parents), and Ron told Neville about all the stuff he had been doing when Harry stayed at the Burrow. Hermione was looking into the new charms book, and she sometimes let out little squeaking sounds when she discovered a cool new spell they would learn this year.  
  
Harry sat by the window, and took the time to take a better look at the new girl. She was pretty, a small face, big green eyes. She was a little short, she just reached his chin, but he had gone though a spectacular growing spurt that summer. The black dress she was wearing seemed to be made for her. The top was tight, so you could see how big her breasts were (they were), and the skirtpart was wide, and long; you couldn't see her feet.  
  
The whole train journey the girl didn't speak. She just looked up every now and then, to look out of the window, and she refused all the offered candy with a hand movement. She did buy some chocolate herself when the lady with the trolley came by.  
  
When the train stopped at Hogwarts station, the strange girl left as one of the first. The others were busy getting everything back in their bags (which took quite a long time, because Ron had taken everything out of his bag, to search for the Special Merlin card, but he had not found it, and now all his stuff laid spread across the compartment). Finally they left the train, which took off again just after they stepped out.  
  
The first years had gone already, and they saw the new girl talking to Professor McGonagall, but when Harry stepped on one of the carriages, which would bring everyone to Hogwarts, they had disappeared. They probably both went with a teachers carriage.  
  
The Great Hall looked the same as usual. The four long tables, one for each house, the teachers table, with, of course, the teachers, only McGonagall and Dumbledore were missing. There wasn't any decoration, which was a little strange, but there were plates, and that was the most important thing. Harry was hungry.  
  
The big entrance doors opened and the first years came in, but there were not as much of them as the last few years. The door on the other side of the Hall, which led to the stairs, opened, and the two missing adults and the new girl ran through. Dumbledore was carrying the Sorting Hat. He put it down at a small chair. The new girl sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, after McGonagall had pointed at their table.  
  
The sorting ceremony was just as normal as all the years before. The new kids were equally divided over the four houses. Harry was shocked. Everything had stayed just the same, even with Voldemort back! Not a word about 'great danger' from the Hat, when he did his speech before sorting the new kids, and when Dumbledore spoke a few words he just said is was 'great to have all this new students with us.' And he introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was a woman, named Jekyll. She was pale, but looked friendly, so maybe DADA classes could become fun again. But they didn't take much time to look at the new students and teachers, because Dumbledore clapped in his hands. And suddenly all the plates were filled with all the food you could imagine.  
  
After dinner everyone went to the dormitory of their house. The new girl had not spoken the whole meal, so Hermione asked her when they were walking to the Gryffindor tower: 'Hey, what's your name? We seem to be in the same house, and in the same sleeping room too, cause it's the only room where's still place for one. But if you want to sleep with the first years.'  
  
'I'm Raven,' the girl said, 'but I won't sleep in any of the students sleeping rooms. They've given me my own room. McGonagall showed me before dinner, after I was sorted by that hat.'  
  
'You had to be sorted?! But you. you are my age, I mean, I thought you just had changed schools or something!'  
  
'Not exactly, but I can't tell you now, I want to unpack my stuff and sleep. Bye.' Raven took the door left of the girls dormitory-entrance.  
  
A bit later that evening, in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione told Harry and Ron what Raven had told her. 'I don't understand why she would get her own room. She's not special or something. Every student is the same at Hogwarts. I've never heard of anyone who got their own room!' she said angrily.  
  
'Come on, there probably is a good reason for it. Maybe she snores very loud, or her feet are too stinky to be near to,' Ron said, 'don't make a big deal out of it'  
  
'Tomorrow classes start, we'll see or she is in the sixth year, or if she has to start in a lower class, despite her age,' Harry added, 'Which reminds me,' and he got an envelope out of his pocket,' I haven't even checked what I start with tomorrow morning..'  
  
(A/N: yeah, opening an envelope, and reading what's on the letter inside it can take a long time)  
  
'.Fuck, double potions first tomorrow!'  
  
'Why, oh why,' Ron added dramatically, while falling on his knees, 'always that Snape, can you please remind me why I have chosen that subject again?'  
  
'We're going to be the greatest aurors ever!'  
  
'Oh, yeah, I forgot, but now I want to sleep, I'm tired, and I really want to please Snape, you know, hihihi.'  
  
'You're right, good night,' Hermione stood up and walked away, and Ron followed her (well, till their ways parted)  
  
Harry sat there for a short period. He still missed Sirius a lot, but he could handle the pain much better now, and he had finally realised it wasn't his fault his godfather died. And it had been so great in the Burrow, first with just Ron and for a few days even Fred and George, and the last week Hermione had been with them too. They had played Quidditch, done loads of bordgames, they had gone to sleep late, and stayed in their bed as long as possible. Harry almost fell asleep in the comfy chair, but he managed to get out of it, and to reach his bed, before closing his eyes for that night. 


	2. The first classes

A/N: I've added some stuff to chapter 1, and deleted the last part, and there's nothing left of it. This is the new version, but it's so different, you can't even call it a new 'version', it's just new. (Thanks to Jekyll, I removed some of the spelling mistakes. I won't rewrite those sentences with action in it, though, but I won't do it again, next chapter. And yeah, I suck at beautiful written sentences with loads of details)  
  
Chapter 2: The classes begin  
  
The following morning Hermione was the last to arrive at breakfast. Her hair wasn't combed and she was yawning every few minutes.  
  
'Did you sleep well?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, I just fell asleep a bit late, nothing to worry (she yawned again) about.'  
  
And she started to eat her porridge. Harry pinched Ron's arm, and whispered: 'You see what the new one is eating? Like she didn't eat last I night. I'm still full, and she's eating half a cow!'  
  
'Yeah, dude, except that there is no cow on her plate, just veggie stuff. I hate tomatoes and salad, and cucumber, and all the other stuff on her plate! But she eats even more than me!'  
  
This summer Ron had decided he had to get more fat on his bones, because he was too thin (according to himself). So he tried to eat as much as he could every meal, and most of it had to be meaty or fat, and as little vegetables as he could take without his mom getting worried.  
  
After breakfast Raven asked Hermione, the only one she had spoken to so far: 'Uhm. I feel stupid to ask it, but my first class today is Potions, and I have no clue were to go.. Can you show me. please?  
  
'I have Potions too, so you can walk with us,' Hermione answered, and she yawned again.  
  
And it worked infectious, because now Harry and Ron started to yawn too. Raven looked at them, and slowly, very slowly the corners of her mouth twitched, and she smiled.. 'Could you stop before you make me do it as well?'  
  
'We really try girl (Ron yawned) but we really can't help it. Blame Hermione!' And he started to tickle her in her side.  
  
'Stop it, or else we get late, we al already the last to leave the Hall!' Hermione said worried, 'And you know what Snape's like!'  
  
'Snape? Suppose that's the teacher? Is he that bad?' Raven asked when they ran to the dungeons to the Potions classroom.  
  
'Yeah, very. He is the head of the Slytherin house, and he always favours them, and he really hates me. We had Potions with Slytherin for the past few years, so I think we'll have this class with them again.'  
  
'And the homework?'  
  
'That's always too much. I hope it'll be a little better than last year. We've got our OWL's now, and it's still two years till our NEWT's, but with Snape you.'  
  
Harry couldn't finish his sentence because they had reached the classroom. They went in, and seated themselves at the only tow places left. Those at the front.  
  
'Hey Potter! Finally found yourself a girl I see?' Malfoy said loudly from the back of the classroom, 'Does she cry too, every time she comes near you? Or was she the only one who wasn't afraid you'd get her killed?'  
  
'That's just Draco Malfoy, an asshole of a Slytherin, don't pay any attention to him. He's not worth it,' Harry said, but inside he was boiling. The story about him and Cho had gone through the whole school, but how could he know about Sirius? Probably because his father had been there when Sirius died, and he had told him. It sucked! Now that kid had another so-called 'reason' to make fun of him.  
  
Snape, who had been looking in the books on his table so far, looked into the class and said: 'I see everyone has finally (he looked at Harry) arrived. This year will be the year between the two big exams, but that does not mean you will be able to rest during my class. You have to be trained because you're all lazy scum. Some of you did manage do get some good grades on their OWL's, like Malfoy here. If I should just teach those with Outstanding on their exams I would be here now with just 4 students. But Albus told me I had to have more students in my class, so the most of you are here because of his grace (and again he looked at Harry). Now get to your cauldrons, light fire under it, and start to cut the ingredients for the Hardening potion, as is written on the blackboard.'  
  
The rest of the lesson everyone spent by cutting roseleaves, mingle gargoyle blood with water from melted glacier ice, a lot of other nasty stuff, and letting the blend heathen, almost till boiling point. On the end of the two hour class, the potion from Raven and Harry looked pretty fine. At least better than the potion Crabbe and Goyle had brewed. (why were those stupid morons still in this class? Harry wondered). Everyone left a bottle with their mixture on Snape's table, and they left for their next class.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the Defence against the Dark Arts room, they discovered Raven wasn't following them anymore. She probably didn't have DADA.  
  
They had to wait with a group of about ten other students. Not that much. The new teacher came walking into the corridor with just a wand sticking out the pocket of her robes. Not a bag, nothing. She looked even paler than it had seemed yesterday, something which showed even more, because her robes were black, and she was wearing a sort of hood instead of the normal heat the teachers wore.  
  
'Sorry I'm so late kids, couldn't find the classroom. It won't happen again.'  
  
She opened the door to let everyone in, and walked to the only table in the whole room. She stood behind it, with her hands flat on the table-top leaning forward, her eyes going over everyone's face.  
  
'You there girl, please close the door for me,' she said, 'As Dumbledore told you yesterday, I'm the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I don't work with books, cause I really don't like them, unless it are books which tell stories. My name is V.G. Jekyll. You don't have to call me professor, just 'Jekyll' will do. Now take out your wands and we'll do some of the stuff you should have learned last year. Find yourself a partner, and try to disarm him.'  
  
Everyone divided into pairs and started to practice the Expelliarmus spell. When Jekyll saw everyone did fine, she let everyone stop, and told them to use another spell. You could easily tell the difference in the people from the class who had been in 'Dumbledore's Army', and the ones that hadn't. The whole lesson they just repeated all kinds of spells, to 'see how far they were', as Jekyll told them afterwards.  
  
'Although we didn't learn anything new, it still was a good lesson, right?' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah. But I wonder why that Jekyll is so pale, and she didn't eat anything last night,' Harry answered.  
  
'Do you only look what other people eat during mealtime? Are you obsessed with the food that is not going into your mouth or something?'  
  
'No, of course not! I just happen to look around every now and than when I eat. Not like you, who can only look on his plate, and on the filled dishes.'  
  
'I don't, I'm just trying to give al my attention to something it deserves...'  
  
They went on quarrelling like that till they reached the Gryffindor common room.  
  
There was a large crowd of first and second years, al looking at something in the middle.  
  
Hermione and Ron pushed the kids aside. 'Give me some space, show me what's going on here, come on.'  
  
When they saw it, they stopped telling the younger students to step back, and Ron said, after a few seconds of total silence: 'Harry you've gotta see this,'  
  
In the middle of the group stood Raven. Her eyes looking to the ground, her hair hang before her face, but you could see she was on the edge of tears. Then he saw it, and he was shocked.  
  
-*-*-  
  
A/N: Yeah, a cliffhanger (I know, the same as on the first version of chapter 1, but hey! I've been busy, can't write whole day!) Hope you guys liked is, if anyone is reading this. Please review, and I'll love you forever.  
  
Or hate you forever, just what you prefer. 


	3. A tail and a dinner which will be rememb...

A/N: Hagrid says a thing or two in this chapter, but I suck at writing his accent (probably because English isn't my first language) so he speaks practically normal. Sorry! And Jekyll, I used one of 'your' phrases, although not in the way you use it.  
  
Chapter 3: A tail and a dinner which will be remembered  
  
Harry saw what Ron meant, and he was shocked. From under the back of Raven's robes stuck out a furry. . . something.  
  
'You. . . you have a tail?!' he said.  
  
'Like what else does it look?' the girl said, with a soft, trembling voice.  
  
'I dunno. You could be hiding a Niffler under you robes, of course,' Ron said, trying to be funny, but he didn't succeed; no one laughed. Everyone just stared at Raven, whispering to each other.  
  
'. . . no human has a tail . . .'  
  
'. . . so dangerous, did you see those. . .'  
  
' Is she one of Hagrid's new pets?'  
  
' . . . in our House! A monster!'  
  
'What's going on here!'  
  
Everyone went silent and looked at the entrance. Professor McGonagall stood there, which was weird, because she normally never entered the common room.  
  
'I asked what's happening here. Is anyone going to answer me?'  
  
One of the first years was brave enough to speak: 'She,' he pointed at Raven, 'has a tail! So she's a monster. When I write my parents about this you'll be in big trouble.'  
  
'There won't be any trouble at all,' McGonagall said, while she walked at the young girl, 'because everyone will go to their classes. And she is no monster. She is a fellow student who has been cursed while she was a kid, and there is no counter curse yet. Now go!'  
  
And all the students went through the portrait of the Fat Lady. They already knew it wasn't smart to ignore something the Head of their House ordered. The only ones who left behind were Harry, Ron and Hermione. And, of course, McGonnagal herself and Raven, who looked a little happier already with all the younger ones gone.  
  
'Don't you have classes to attend?' McGonnagal asked kindly.  
  
'No, we have a short day on Tuesdays, professor,' Hermione answered.  
  
'I see. Now, would you be so kind, to give Raven a little guide though the castle and the grounds? There was no time yesterday.'  
  
'Sure, professor,' the three friend said in unison.  
  
'Alright then,' she said, and she turned to Raven. 'You are sure you are fine, miss Shirow?'  
  
'Yes, I am, I was just afraid they. . .'  
  
'I understand. Have fun this afternoon.' And McGonagall left.  
  
'Shirow, nice last name,' Ron said, 'does it mean anything?'  
  
'I don't know, just had it all my life. It could mean 'boring' of course. I don't like getting attention for my tail, but it's better than sitting at home, not being allowed to go outside, because your parents are afraid people will think you are weird.'  
  
'Know the feeling,' Harry said, thinking of how he had it at the Dursleys.  
  
'Come on, lets go now, I want to see more of this castle today than this common room and the Potions-classroom!'  
  
The friends first showed her all the classrooms from all the classes Raven attended. And along the way they told them what they had experienced on the different places along their way.  
  
'And here I almost got caught by Filch, during our fourth year, when I was working out the clue of the second task in the Triwizard tournament.'  
  
'Here is the statue under which the secret passage to Hogsmade, that's the wizard village close by, starts.'  
  
'At this place was a swamp last year, created by two of my older brothers, who have a joke shop now. There is the piece professor Flitwick left.'  
  
After the sightseeing in the school building, they went outside to show Raven the school grounds, and to visit Hagrid, who they hadn't seen all summer. Everyone was outside, because the weather was still pretty good for this time of year. The sky was cloudless, the sun was warm, the grass was green.  
  
Inside Hagrid's hut it was nice and cool.  
  
'I thought Icethee would do better now, with this weather,' Hagrid said, when they all sat down on the ground, because there were not enough chairs.  
  
'Yeah, nice, did you make it yourself?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Nah, bought it when I was in London, doin' some business for Dumbledore.'  
  
They didn't ask any further, like what kind of business he had been doing in London, when there were so many other members of the Order of the Phoenix there.  
  
'But who are you, little girl?' Hagrid asked, 'Never seen you before.'  
  
'I'm Raven Shirow, and I just attended Hogwarts. They showed me the whole place. . . or at least a lot of it'  
  
'And a Gryffindor too?'  
  
'Yes. I like it, the people are nice, just a bit nosy,' she said this while looking supposed angry at Ron, who had been questioning her tail and why she had gone to Hogwarts so late the whole tour, without much luck.  
  
The rest of the time they talked about all kinds of stuff. The summer had not been the most interesting one, but nonetheless there was much to be told. Raven seemed to feel comfortable, she told them about her house, and her family. The house had three floors, and her room was the attic, the walls of it were painted all the shades between red, purple and black. She had a big four-poster, a large wooden desk, and over it hang posters of a few muggle metalbands. She had no sisters or brothers, her mum and dad, both muggles, didn't really care what she was doing, as long as she didn't went outside to often.  
  
'I think they are scared the neighbours think I'm a 'mutant'. That's what they call me.'  
  
They stayed with Hagrid till it was time for dinner. They even had to run (for the second time that day), so they would not miss all the good food.  
  
When they were seated, there were whispers and people threw looks at Raven.  
  
'Hey you, tailwoman,' Draco yelled, 'I heard you got expelled from Durmstrang, because you were as stupid as the animal you look like.'  
  
Raven sighed, but not of anger, she just seemed bored.  
  
'How many times have I already heard stuff like this,' she whispered to Harry, 'They never come up with something new.'  
  
'And that's probably why you have your own room too. You sleep on a bed of hay, and you didn't want anyone to discover it.'  
  
The deserts stood on the tables, the usual apple pies, chocolate fudge cake, spotted dick and fresh fruits salad. Raven grabbed one of the little muffins close by, stood up, turned around, seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then she threw it at Malfoy.  
  
'Foodfight!' someone yelled, and suddenly the cakes, the whipped cream, the jelly, all flew through the air. Even Hermione started to fling food to the other tables. Harry got cherry flan in his hair, Ron managed to stay clean, except for his hands, because he kept throwing all kinds at ice-cream at the Hufflepuffs. Raven continued to pitch the muffins at Draco, she was the only one who really meant to hurt the one she was aiming at, but she still had fun (especially when Draco used Crabbe as a shield on his front, and he got hit on the back of his head by a rice pudding, thrown by a fellow Slytherin.  
  
The teachers let them have their fun for a little while. Dumbledore threw a few pieces of treacle tart himself. But after a little while he stood up, and bellowed: 'Enough'  
  
Everything went silent, and looked at the teachers table.  
  
'It has been fun, but now it is time for you to go to the rooms of your House. To sleep maybe, or to have a little 'afterparty'  
  
Everyone giggled, it was indeed very weird. Dumbledore, the long bearded headmaster, with yellow custard trickling from his hat.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was talking about their 'great hits'  
  
'Did you see that look on his face? When I hit him with the banana ice- cream right in his neck! Ow, I wished it was winter already, so we could have some great snow fights outside,' Ron said.  
  
'Ron, have you forgotten that we can never have snowfights, because in that time of year we're from head to toe buried in homework,' Harry reminded him, 'But now I want to sleep, I don't want to risk,' he yawned widely, 'we get the same situation as this morning.'  
  
'I agree with you, Harry, I'll go up too,' Hermione said, 'you two better get to sleep as well. Ron you seem awake but I know better, and Raven, you look like you could fall asleep any moment.'  
  
'Yes, mom,' Ron and Raven said at exactly the same time. They looked at each other and they laughed.  
  
They all went to their dormitories, and found out they were the last of their 'sleeping partners' to enter.  
  
It took Harry and Ron both a long time to fall asleep, but not because they were talking to each-other, and not because Neville was snoring, they were both thinking of the 'little girl'. She looked so small, so pretty, so fragile, but she was able to take care of herself, they had seen that during dinner. Having a hard-on when you sleep with four guys in one bedroom was a real problem.  
  
-*-*-  
  
A/N: Oh no! Now it seems like I'm writing a very ordinary love story! I promise you it isn't! Maybe there is going to be some love, but there's only a very little chance there will be. I just discovered who or what Raven is, and she's not what you think she is. Next chapter there are real secrets to be revealed!  
  
Please review, and see you next Chapter! 


	4. Hogsmeade weekend

A/N: Now I'm going to do a very lazy trick. I'm sorry for it, but I can't help it. How else can I make the time go faster?  
  
Chapter 4: Hogsmeade weekend  
  
Hours became days, days became weeks. Time passed quickly at Hogwarts. Everyone got used to the student with the tail, and only the Slytherin students kept making lame jokes about it. Raven was not an extraordinary brilliant student. Her grades were high enough to have no teacher worrying about her. She took 7 subjects, just like most of the students. In her case it was: Potions, Arithmancy, Divination (which was a class now which only girls attended), Care of Magical creatures, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts (she had missed the first lesson because she had misread the timetable). This last subject was the only subject she shined out everyone, even Harry, who had always been the best in DADA.  
  
The only weird thing was their teacher of that subject, Jekyll. Just like Mad-Eye Moody, she only drank from her own bottle, and they rarely saw her eat something, but then, maybe she ate at in her own room, because she seldom showed up in the Great Hall at breakfast, lunch or dinner.  
  
It was the weekend before Halloween, traditionally the weekend that third years and above with a permission form, signed by one of the parents, were allowed to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
'Did you have to hand in a form too?' Ron asked Raven, on the Friday before the wizard village visit.  
  
'No, I didn't. Did I ever mention I'm 18 already? So I'm not an underage witch anymore, which means I don't need permission', she answered, with a bit superior look on her face.  
  
'I see', Harry said, 'you senior citizen!'  
  
'Am not!'  
  
'Are too!'  
  
'Am not!'  
  
'Stop quarrelling, you two!' Hermione yelled, 'I don't know what got into you two. Is it the fact Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Slytherin last weekend? Or. . .'  
  
'YEAH!' Raven, Ron and Harry , and they started to make a victory dance, singing: 'We're proud to be in Gryffindor'  
  
Hermione didn't pay attention to them, and finished her sentence: ' . . . did the fact that you three lost almost all the points for the house cup, we had won in the Quidditch match, in the next few hours made you best friends?'  
  
The dancing stopped.  
  
'It was very stupid to do what we did', Raven said.  
  
'Yeah, we lost 50 points each, but the looks on the face of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. . . I would almost say it was worth it', Harry said.  
  
'It was worth it. Hexing idiots in the way we did, is always worth losing points', Ron added.  
  
'Ow, you. . . !' Hermione said, she tried to sound irritated, but you could see the smile in her eyes. It had been very funny indeed. After the Quidditch match, the three most annoying Slytherins had been angry with Harry, because he had caught the snitch right before the nose of Draco Malfoy. So they called him names, as always, and they surrounded Ron, Raven and Harry, but just when Crabbe and Goyle wanted to beat them up (on Malfoys orders, of course), they did a charm. Luckily they all did the same one, so they effect was even stronger. It caused the three other students to grow hair at all places but their head. They burst out of their clothes because of all the hair, which made them look like they had dressed like teddy bears, but they had forgotten the masks. Everyone had who seen it, had laughed. The teachers had only smiled behind their hands, because you were not allowed to hex a fellow student, but it looked so funny. Snape had cut the points, and decided they would get detention, so every following evening they had been polishing the big house tables. Thursday evening had been the last. They had finally, at half past 12 in the morning, finished all the tables.  
  
'But anyway, you're coming with us, when we go to Hogsmeade, right?' Harry said.  
  
'Sure I am. I really need to get some new candy. I would die for some good chocolate. And some butterbeer would taste good too.'  
  
'So that's settled than.'  
  
'My dad is going to be in Hogsmeade', they heard Malfoy say, as he was walking pas them, with his usual gang, 'I'd love to see the face of the mutant when she sees him. Maybe she will be so shocked she. . .'  
  
Raven turned white when she heard him use the word mutant. 'Shut up, little ignorant dragon', she said.  
  
Draco stopped, turned around, and took a few steps till he was face to face with her.  
  
'You are not telling me they don't know your little secret. . . Are you afraid they will abandon you? But they won't. They already hang out with half-giants, weirdo's who are afraid of their own shadow and even werewolves. A mutant would only fit in their list of friends.'  
  
'Don't you ever call me a mutant again, you stupid Slytherin. I don't know what you think you know, but if I were you I would keep it to yourself, or that werewolf you spoke about will rip you into pieces.'  
  
'I'll keep my mouth shut, don't worry. Just be sure the Dark Lord keeps his mouth shut too. . .' and after those words, Malfoy walked away.  
  
'What did he mean?' Harry asked when the four of them stood in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, 'A mutant? The Dark Lord? Do you know Voldemort?'  
  
Raven was the only one who didn't flinch when he said the name of You-Know- Who.  
  
'I can't tell you! There's nothing between me and him. Look at my arm!' She pulled her sleeve up to show them the spot were Death Eaters usually had the Dark Mark. 'I don't have the sign, so I'm not one of them, are you sure now?'  
  
'I. . . I didn't mean to offend you. I just. . . Malfoy seems to know something we don't know, and I was just curious.'  
  
'He knows nothing. Absolutely nothing. He thinks he found my weak spot, but I'll show him. . .' she said, more to herself than to her friends. 'I'm sorry, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning.' She walked away to her own room.  
  
-*-*-  
  
The next morning everyone met at breakfast.  
  
'Good morning, everyone', Dumbledore said, as every morning, 'I hope you all slept well. As you all know the students who are allowed can go to Hogsmeade today. Raven, I'd like to see you before you go, because of your permission form. Now have a nice breakfast everyone.'  
  
Ron ate as much as he could. Harry and Hermione kept it to a full English breakfast with scrambled eggs, sausages, tomatoes, and toast. Raven only ate a small piece of bread with cheese.  
  
'I'm not hungry', she said when the others were almost finished, and asked when she didn't eat more. She stood up. 'I have to see Dumbledore now, will you wait at the gate for me?'  
  
Half an hour later they saw her running to the gate.  
  
'Sorry I'm so late guys', she said. She looked a lot happier than she had looked in the morning.  
  
'Dumbledore just asked me if my parents had signed the form. I told him they didn't want to have to do anything with this school, and that they were just happy I was gone for the whole year. And he understood! He really is the best!'  
  
'Told ya', Ron said, and they walked to Hogsmeade. The weather was dry but cloudy, and it seemed like there was a big chance there would be rain today.  
  
The little village had already been overflowed with students from Hogwarts. They first went to Honeydukes, and Raven bought about ten of the largest pieces of chocolate she could find. Milk chocolate with little pieces of sugar in it. Chocolate with the taste of coffee. Creamy white chocolate which glowed in the dark. And, of course, the usual bag with every flavour beans.  
  
'I think that's enough', she said, when she walked out the shop, with a heavy bag, just like the other three.  
  
'Shall we go for some butterbeer now?' Ron asked, 'It's pretty chilly out here.'  
  
'Yeah,, come on. I hope we can still get a place', Hermione said.  
  
It was busy in the 'Three Broomsticks', but somewhere in the back was still a little table left. Harry went to get their drinks, and the others observed the other guests. A lot of students, a few teachers, but a lot of others too.  
  
'Look, over there, isn't that Lucius Malfoy? And those others? They must be the fathers of Crabbe and Goyle. A little meeting of olds evil friends, it seems to me', Hermione said.  
  
Raven just stared at them. Harry came back with three mugs of hot butterbeer, and he said: 'You're right, Ron. And they're talking about you, Raven.'  
  
'Are they?' she said, looking very pale.  
  
'You sure you're all right, girl, drink something. It'll make you feel better', Harry said, while handing one of the mugs over to her. She took it, and emptied it with one long draught.  
  
'Thanks, Harry, I do feel better now. I don't know what those guys are saying but it can't be good. For me, I mean. I guess the little Malfoy really knows too much for his own good. It would be unfair not to tell you, and now that Dumbledore told me it was fine I told you who I am, what I am, I suppose I can.'  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'About this. Listen, I'm only going to tell you this story once. . .'  
  
-*-*-  
  
A/N: A cliffy, again. I really hope you want to know who Raven really is, and that you'll wait for the next chapter. I spend a lot of thinking on her background, so I hope you're going to like it. But that's of later worries, now please review this chapter! 


	5. the story of Raven

Chapter 5: The story of Raven  
  
Raven said: 'There are these places where magic is naturally stronger, like Stonehenge for example. After some research, wizards concluded I must have been fathered at such a place. My mum got not only pregnant of her first child, but also of some magic, despite the fact they both were muggles.  
  
Nine months later I was born at my parents house, without much trouble. Wizards from the Ministry of Magic already knew something like me would be born, so they were there almost immediately after my birth, to switch me with another newborn baby, who was normal. The fact that the Ministry of Magic had known this for months had been the cause for a lot of trouble. There was a infiltrator at the Department of Mysteries and that person told You-Know-Who about this kid, who would be. different. At that time the dark Lord was getting stronger and more and more people became Deatheaters, but he wasn't seen as enemy number one yet.  
  
To cut a long story short: You-Know-Who got me before the aurors could get me, and he brought me to some protected place which could not be found by using a searching-device. You know what kind of instruments I mean, right? The ones they use to find Deatheaters. You could say I was innocent cause I was just a baby. But I was, and I am not that innocent.  
  
When You-Know-Who managed to stop me crying, the first thing he did was to make me transform in my other self. The dangerous, destructive one. He got some of his female followers, I think it was the young Bellatrix, to feed me with a bottle, cause even in my other form I was just a small cub. I was small, with black fur, and sharp teeth. A crossing between a sweet kitten, and a vampire.  
  
I grew older very fast, cause he didn't change me back to my human form; animals grow quicker than wizards. And although I walked on four legs, I had the mind of a human, and not a stupid one. I learned everything I could from Voldemort, and he adored me. I was his pet, his precious little demon.  
  
After 14 years of being in his league, there was the 'accident' when he tried to kill your parents, Harry. The spell bounced back. I saw it all happen. The people from the Ministry of Magic found me, totally in shock after seeing what happened to my former Master. They did a Sleeping Charm on me and brought me to one of the lowest points in their building. There they transformed me back into a human. I don't remember anything from that time on. Dumbledore told me they sort of froze me, so I wouldn't get older, so I wouldn't change, so they could use the information I had when they wanted it. They locked me up, although I could do no harm in that state, and, for some reason, they forgot about me. I guess that was still left of the spell Voldemort cast on me. A spell that would make every muggle, or anti-Voldemort-supporter forget me after they'd seen me. Not that that was really needed.  
  
When Dumbledore was doing some research about the things that happened around Harry's birth -that must have been in your fourth year- he rediscovered about me. He decided they couldn't keep a child imprisoned, so he came to rescue me. A lot of talking and the promise he would take full responsibility for me, made them free me. The unfroze me after 14 years, I was actually 28, but because I hadn't grown any further when frozen, I still looked as a 14 year old. Dumbledore found me a new home, but he came every week to check on me, and to teach me things about this 'good-wizard- world'. I knew all about unforgivable curses, killing and destruction, but nothing about normal stuff. Like making friends, simple spells like Lumos, and even how to dress. Okay, I must admit most of 'that' stuff I learned from my stepparents.  
  
After half a year I got more confidence in myself, in the fact I wasn't evil, so I tried to transform into my demon-form. I succeeded, but I lost control and trashed our house. Since then my parents are afraid of me. Especially my stepmom. She's a muggle, and she doesn't really like it that her husband is a wizard, and now the sweet girl of who they were so good to take in their house, turned out to be a destroying monster! She convinced him that I was mad. They are really calling me demon all the time now, it's very annoying. After that event, Dumbledore taught me how to control my transformation powers. I know exactly how to get back human again, if I ever become a demon by accident.  
  
And after two years of learning how to behave as a normal kid, he brought me to Hogwarts. I love it here, away from my stepparents, learning. I know a lot already, but it's nice to see how you can use stuff in ways I never knew.'  
  
It was silent for a moment. A long, very long moment. Just when Raven thought they had lost their ability to speak, Ron said: 'So you're telling us you can change into a lethal demon. You were someone close to You-Know- Who, who is getting stronger again, and Dumbledore lets you walk freely in our school buildings? Yeah, right.'  
  
'She is true', Hermione said, 'I thought you were something like that all along!'  
  
'Duh', Ron whispered to Harry, 'She always says she knew things right from the start'  
  
Hermione didn't pay attention to them, and continued: 'I sneaked in your room one time, to get a book you borrowed from me, which I really needed, and I saw a lot of hair laying on your bed. And you're always biting your nails, but they every time they are long again in the morning, as if you've let them grow for a long time.'  
  
'Yeah. I should really lock my door from now on. This hair thing is actually why I have a room for my own. When I'm dreaming I sometimes change, but before I wake up I change back, while asleep. And now, when it's getting winter I'm in moult. But we should get back to school again. It's getting late!'  
  
When they walked back to the school grounds, no one spoke much. Raven tried to get them talking about everything, but the three friends were caught in their own thoughts.  
  
What if she transforms and kills us all?  
  
. . .  
  
What if she is a spy?  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
What id she's just getting close to us, so she can hand us over to the enemy?  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
---  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Sorry it took so long, I lost my inspiration, but my muse returned, and I wrote again. It is a short chapter, I'm sorry for that, but I wanted Raven's story in one chapter. If you have any ideas if (and who) she should kill, please tell me, I'd like to have your opinion. 


End file.
